


Le Regole Sono Sempre Le Stesse

by Amsare



Category: Filth (2012)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Avete mai sentito parlare di Bruce Robertson?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Bruce Robertson è una persona per bene: vive in un bell'appartamento di Edimburgo con sua moglie e sua figlia di sette anni – le donne più importanti della sua vita.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Regole Sono Sempre Le Stesse

**Author's Note:**

> Ho da poco visto il film _Filth_ con James McAvoy basato sul libro di Irvine Welsh e di getto ho scritto questi pensieri ingarbugliati – attenzione al linguaggio un po’ scurrile, ma che posso fare, stiamo parlando di Bruce Robertson; ovviamente, i personaggi non sono miei ma dei rispettivi proprietari. Buona Lettura.

_Avete mai sentito parlare di Bruce Robertson?_  
   
   
 _Bruce Robertson è una persona per bene: vive in un bell'appartamento di Edimburgo con sua moglie e sua figlia di sette anni – le donne più importanti della sua vita._  
   
   
 _I Robertson sono una famiglia modello: Bruce lavora alla Stazione di Polizia dove nel giro di poco tempo è riuscito a diventare Detective, mentre la dolce Carole lo ama ogni giorno come se fosse il primo._  
   
   
 _Ah, che bella famiglia che sono, i Robertson! Sono l'invidia del vicinato, sono tutto quello che una persona possa mai volere dalla propria esistenza: successo, amore, fedeltà, soldi._  
   
   
 _Lui è un uomo rispettato ed ammirato, lei è la moglie perfetta: che intesa, che rapporto!_  
   
   
 _Per non parlare del sesso..._  
   
   
 _E le cose andranno ancora meglio quando Bruce riuscirà ad avere la tanto agognata promozione._  
   
   
 _Oh sì..._  
   
   
Bruce Robertson scoppia a ridere istericamente a quelle parole che come una storia malata si susseguono nella sua testa: era assurdo di come non fosse più la sua vita, di come tutto fosse finito e cambiato radicalmente.  
   
   
 _Puff._  
   
   
Butta giù un sorso di whisky che gli brucia la gola fino in fondo – ma non ci fa caso perché ormai è abituato a quell'amaro bruciore che ha impregnato ogni singolo tessuto e cellula del suo fottutissimo corpo.  
   
   
Cazzo, quanto si fa schifo – ma fare schifo lo sembra divertire in quel momento.  
   
   
Ride ancora, questa volta però sbatte la testa dietro il muro – ah, sì, era seduto a terra, quasi si era dimenticato della parete dietro di sé.  
   
   
Sarà colpa dell'alcool.  
   
   
O delle droghe.  
   
   
Assume tanta di quella merda che ormai nessun sintomo ha quasi più senso; potrebbe andare in autocombustione spontanea per quanto lo riguarda e rassegnarsi ad essa, senza dargli una causa realistica.  
   
   
 _Autocombustione._  
   
   
AUTOCOMBUSTIONE.  
   
   
A-U-T-O-C-O-M-B-U-S-T-I-O-N-E.  
   
   
Bruce Robertson si porta la sigaretta alla bocca e inspira il fumo acre, lo fa arrivare giù nei polmoni e per un attimo, _un solo attimo_ , spera di restare così per sempre, bloccato nel limbo: ma che senso ha sperare una cosa così folle?  
   
   
Non può far tornare indietro il tempo: figurarsi fermarlo giusto per un po’ a suo piacimento.  
   
   
Di fatto, quel cazzo di orologio che ha sul muro fa TIC TAC e TIC TAC e ancora TIC TAC: non gli era mai piaciuto, era un regalo della madre di Carole e se ne stava lì a fissarlo e a prenderlo per il culo. Stronzo.  
   
   
“Bruce! Adesso te la prendi con gli oggetti inanimati?”  
   
   
 _Oh, no. Non ancora. Fanculo, fanculo, fanculo._  
   
   
“Davvero Bruce, non credi di essere un tantino esagerato?”  
   
   
Il Dottor Rossi in tutta la sua follia, evviva!  
   
   
Bruce gli fa un cenno per esprimere fastidio con la mano, stringe gli occhi come per cercare di metterlo a fuoco ma poi lasciare perdere scuotendo la testa  
   
   
Ormai è fatta: quell’essere inutile è davanti a lui e non vuole andarsene.  
   
   
“Non sto facendo nulla di male, Dottore.” Bruce ha un tono innocente – si complimenta per la sua compostezza, è il migliore, sì, sì è il migliore – e beve un altro sorso del veleno di turno. “Sta andando tutto bene, non c’è motivo di parlare.” _Quindi levati dalle palle, grazie e arrivederci._  
   
   
Il Dottore non demorde, adesso gli si para proprio davanti al volto e parla di nuovo – senza mai staccargli i piccoli occhietti di dosso.  
   
   
 _Ugh._  
   
   
“Ay, Bruce, Bruce, Bruce… Sappiamo entrambi che non è così. Non sta andando tutto bene, c’è motivo di parlarne!”  
   
   
Bruce chiude gli occhi, strizza forte le palpebre fino a sentirne il dolore dei muscoli – il Dottor Rossi non c’è più.  
   
   
È solo in quella casa. Di nuovo.  
   
   
 _Ce l’ho fatta. Ce l’ho fatta._  
   
   
Deve tirarsi su e ricomporsi – _le regole, sono sempre le stesse regole_ – andare a lavoro e non lascare trapelare nulla.  
   
   
Zero emotività, zero problemi.  
   
   
Carole sarebbe tornata quella sera, sì, Bruce ne è sicuro: non riescono a staccarsi le mani di dosso loro due, sono anime gemelle, sono stati creati per vivere e morire assieme.  
   
   
Non può essersene andata via per sempre, per un altro uomo, che storia assurda era mai quella? Stupide chiacchere, nient’altro che stupide ed inutili chiacchere.  
   
   
Finisce di fumare la sigaretta e butta il mozzicone nel posacenere che ha proprio accanto a sé, cercando di rilassarsi.  
   
   
 _Le regole, sono sempre le stesse regole, Carole._  
   
   
 _Io ti aspetto._


End file.
